


Deva

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Fluff, Friendship, Ignis Protection Squad 2018, Ignis is best waifu, Lady Lunafreya Protection Squad 2018, Light Chapter 10 Spoilers, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum Friendship, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Post Episode Ignis' Alternate Ending. Ignis Scientia tribute.In the hours leading up to their wedding, King Noctis Lucis Caelum explores the secrets of his soon-to-be husband's background. The origins of a mystical, beautiful creature are revealed through dreams, an unexpected appearance and tales as old as ancient rhyme. Just where did Ignis come from, anyway? How did he end up becoming the young Prince Noctis' caretaker? Just how much has Ignis suffered over the years?(Written in honor of Final Fantasy XV's anniversary, because not much of Ignis' background is revealed in canon, and because Ignis Scientia is definitely Final Fantasy's greatest character of all time.)





	1. Walking Away with Regrets

Gladiolus knew it was a mistake. Knew he shouldn't have allowed it to happen. But he trusted Noctis, trusted his old friend, his little brother, to keep his word. He believed Noctis would defy earth, air and water to keep his word. After all, the light in his eyes spoke the truth. Right?

Wrong. 

It started off simple enough, the bond between prince and caretaker. Their first days were illuminated with quiet innocence, the kind of light that burst forth from the earth's womb. It was quiet, the bond woven between them, borne from homemade meals and lectures. Duty slept in the shadows, waiting to disrupt the day's calm, but there they were. Troubled at first, with both of them coming from different worlds, but time's threads eventually brought them together. Deafening silence came to an end over a homecooked dinner. 

It started off simple enough, the bond between prince and caretaker. Gladiolus was concerned at first, and had every right to be. Sure, he may have earned himself the reputation of an annoying worrywart, but a member of the Crownsguard could afford a lot of dirty glares. If it meant getting the job done, then so be it. If ruffling the prince's hair meant getting the job done, then so be it. There was a lot of playful teasing, and volleys of compliments being thrown at Ignis from the Crown Prince (all of which resulted in a surprisingly, uncharacteristically shy Ignis blasting Noctis into oblivion). All of which slid off like rain on a windowpane at first. He tried to let it continue, tried to let the bright sunlight permeate a lonely friend's blood without intervening, but once the resident worrywart caught the prince blanketing Ignis in an illusion, it was time to step in.

It happened while the sky was a litany of color, a mosaic brightened by infinite promises. Noctis met the day, eyes first meeting the sunlight, then the emergence of the world's first light. The earth's wave of ethereal luminescence had just finished breakfast, radiant over his latest blockbuster breakfast. Prompto observed the exchange between prince and monument as though he had discovered the world's biggest Chocobo field, eyes alive with anticipation.

Gladio observed the exchange with eyes that would have earned Bahamut's respect. Noctis spoke to Ignis with awe usually reserved for the Six. Ignis, all the while, absorbed it as a parched plant would have absorbed fresh, pure, glorious water. The shock on the resident princess' face drove the stake even deeper. "By the gods, you're an Astral," Noctis began, breathless, smiling. "Sorry it took me until now to realize it. I always knew there was something off about you. I always knew everything was off about you. Now I know why. It's all clear to me now. You aren't human. You're far too amazing to be human."

Prompto, being sweeter than everything known to creation, thought Noctis' speech was the most romantic thing he had ever heard. Ignis, from the looks of things, felt the same way-and proved it by Sagefire-ing Noctis into oblivion (for the fifteenth time that week). A certain worrywart stepped in after breakfast that morning, sunlight painting, hearts throbbing, pulse of the future escalating. Prompto, the resident chocobo, was helping Ignis clean up. Noctis' efforts to pitch in were cut short, as Iris' brother asked him for a sparring lesson. Under false pretenses, though-once the prince was pulled off to the side, the gladiator folded his arms.

"Mind tellin' me what you're doing?"

"Dunno," came the casual, borderline indignant response. The prince beamed at him, hands behind his neck, reflecting the sunlight spreading through the earth's veins. "Thought we were about to go toe to toe with each other." 

Gladio's response was as frosty as Shiva's breath. "Not what I'm talkin' about. I'm talkin' about you and the Princess." A toss of his head indicated a dutiful Ignis, taking stock of their newly washed dishes (courtesy of a bubbly Prompto). Noctis opened his mouth to counter, but arctic iron cut him off at the pass. Eyes that rivaled Ifrit's flame burrowed into Noctis' skull-but not without opposition. 

"I don't know how this got started, but it needs to stop before it gets any worse."

A maelstrom of wildfire struck the tense earth, all of it coming from Noctis' lips. "Worse?"

"Yeah, worse," the swordsman snarled, arms folded. "Don't play innocent with me, little brother. You know damn well what you're doing. You're about to get hitched to Lady Lunafreya, yet you're making googly-eyes at Princess Specs. No one in their right mind would argue against Ignis being gorgeous, but you're taking things a little too far."

Memories flashed before him, around him, within him, all of them focused on his point of origin. The one cleaning up the campground with their prized chocobo. "I know what I'm doing, tiger," Noctis retaliated, his anger quiet but lethal. He became sunlight itself, eyes glowing, being immersed in valor and unbreakable will. 

"And I know what you expect me to do. I know what everyone expects me to do. I know what everyone expects me to say, think, wear. Feel. But may Ifrit damn me for even thinking of putting this aside. I may not look like much, but I'm not backing down. I'm no coward."

"That's all fine and dandy, but what about Ignis?"

The anger and valor within Noctis' voice were deafening. The words came instantly, unwavering, fiery, absolute. "I'd rather be boiled alive than even think of hurting him. And she knows, Gladio. Lu knows. She knows my heart belongs to someone else-just as I know her heart belongs to someone else." The prince noted the shock on Gladio's face and continued. "It's not like that between us, all right? We know each other. Lu says she knows me better than she knows herself. She means a lot to me, tiger, but we're friends, all right? So this thing I have for Ignis isn't going to hurt her. And I'm definitely not going to hurt him. Sure, there's a lot to figure out. There may not be anything to figure out. But our princess has given up everything for me. I'm not going to dishonor his sacrifices by breaking his heart. Not even for a second. You have my word."

He was silent for a moment, the one made of stone and thunder. Noctis awaited his friend's thoughts with bated breath, eyeing him with no small amount of curiosity. Iris' brother remained silent and unreadable for what felt like an eternity, then-

He smiled. "All right then. Do what you gotta do, you little punk."

"Wait a minute! What?! That's IT?! You aren't going to cream me?"

The resident gladiator began walking away, chuckling at him, patting him on the back. "No need to," the mountain made of fire and iron replied, tossing a hand in the air as he departed. "You seem like you know what you're doing. I'll get back to the business of creaming you later, gnat. I'm sure you'll find a way to piss me off today. As a matter of fact, I'm countin' on it. Don't let me down, little brother."

Truth be told, it was the most regal Noctis had been in eons, the last time being when King Regis' tiny son swore to take his training seriously. Sure, there was apparently an unbreakable bond of friendship between Lady Lunafreya and the Crown Prince of the Caelum Lineage, which was spectacular news. But even if Noctis had told him Ignis was going to be his secret side dish, the fire within the prince's voice would have silenced every last doubt. It felt so good, so refreshing, to leave his little brother at the helm. To know King Regis' son was finally growing into a sovereign the entire kingdom would be proud of. It felt so good, so refreshing-

To know that Ignis was in good, noble, strong hands.

For a while, prince and caretaker defied the boundaries of duty, walking on clouds. The line between reality and dreams blurred, allowing both of them to breathe, to discover, to live. Gladiator and chocobo watched as an oath tightened between prince and caretaker, the fever of their bond rising every second. Every heartbeat. It promised to be all right for a while, the two of them casting off their shackles and happily discovering each other, but-

Little did Gladiolus Amicitia know that he'd regret walking away from Noctis Lucis Caelum that day, several years later.

\------------------------------------

_Daggers. With every second, every breath, a volley of daggers pierced his insides. Breathing grew harder, much harder. Excruciating. Something he wanted, needed to stop doing. If he would only stop and close his eyes. Everything would end then. Everything would become silent. Nothing would matter. Everything would allow him to rest. Everything. Everything would stop bleeding, stop throbbing, existing, screaming. Everything._

_He clutched his heart. Kept walking. Had to. Noctis still needed him. The Crown Prince still needed him. He couldn't stop. Couldn't. He'd fail. And failure wasn't permitted. It-_

_Was just too hard to breathe. Too gods-damned hard. By the Six, it was hard._

_Noctis. Noctis promised. Promised him it wouldn't turn out like this. Promised. Smiled at him, held him, kissed him. Promised. He promised, over and over again. He promised. But-_

_What use did a Crown Prince have for a crippled swordsman, anyway?_

_The ground disappeared. His knees disappeared. He fell, clutching his heart, barely breathing, unbelieving, trembling. Unable to shed a single tear and unable to understand why, as there were a billion tears erupting inside of him. It hurt, everything hurt. Bled. Screamed. He promised. The world fell apart, taking his promises with it. He promsied. Promised. Promised. Hurt. Hurt too much to breathe. Hurt. Hurt so gods-damned much._

_"Ignis? Ignis!"_

_A mass of unshed tears and shivers was swept into strong, warm arms. Arms that didn't belong to Noctis. They were recognized, though, those strong, warm arms, and they were still desperately needed. Convulsive, the mass of immeasurable hurt buried his head into his friend's chest. "It came true," he murmured, shivering, bleeding, screaming on the inside, unable to shed the tears that were breaking him from within._

_"My worst nightmare. It came true, Gladio. I dreamt I wouldn't be enough for him. Wouldn't be enough to protect him, and I'm not. I'm not now. I never will be again."_

_Gladiolus hated it. Hated how Ignis Scientia had become fifty times too small in his arms. Hated how small and hurt he sounded._

_Hated how he walked away from Noctis that day, with a smile on his face._


	2. The Ark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm starting to think there's a lot of stock in what you've been saying, though," he went on, folding his arms. "You know, about Iggy not really being one of us."
> 
> Gladiolus and King Noctis ponder the truth about Ignis, as the eternal morning calm paints the world outside their window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you very much for reading. I'm honored to have you here.
> 
> Not much is given on Ignis' upbringing, his family or anything about his earlier years, outside of him becoming Prince Noctis' caretaker, so this chapter poking at his origins was born. Plus, with Ignis being Best Waifu in my book, the conclusions Noctis and Gladiolus reach about his origins were pretty easy conclusions to come up with.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by Episode Ignis, taking place after what many consider to be XV's 'True' Ending. Written to 'The Ark' from the Lightning Returns soundtrack.

Gladiolus Amicitia didn't want to admit it, but finding himself at a loss was becoming too much of a thing. 

Being on top of everything was a teeth-grinding, tiring career, but it was a duty he took seriously. Unfortunately, the ground had a habit of disappearing over the years, forcing him to think on his feet. The mountain was forced to become one with the wind, always changing, shaping the future. It was unbearably awkward, adapting to the future's ever-changing gales, but for the sake of his loved ones, he did what had to be done. Despite learning how to become one with the wind, though, the mountain became uncomfortable whenever the tides shifted on him. Sure, the threads of fate were much calmer as of late, the unfolding hours nurtured by infinite blessings, but Iris' brother was facing yet another predicament that shook him. He was-

Trying to figure out the perfect wedding gift for the King and His Intended, Ignis Scientia. Otherwise known as the resident Princess.

Luckily, that challenge could rest on the backburner for a moment. The future borne from deafening destruction was at the forefront, its sunlight painting the earth right outside the palace windows. Noctis was at his side, a paragon of the world's newborn luminescence, weathered but radiant. Forever infatuated with the chef that had stolen his heart. King and swordsman were overlooking the Crownsguard training grounds, with an exuberant Chocobo leading Crownsguard trainees through morning exercises. And as the reborn earth continued to beam, illuminated by sunrise's paint strokes, the king and one of his lifelong friends engaged each other in warm conversation. It was only yesterday that the two of them were miles apart, forced beyond their limits and broken, but the present bound them together. The world that was just broken a few seconds ago was very much alive, its veins overflowing with life. Song. Memories. The journey to rebirth was far from easy, with far too many years submerged in deafening darkness, but there they were. Standing in a world that seemed to have been torn out of a fairy tale.

One they would give their lives to protect. A certain chef actually _did_ give up his life to protect it. To protect his King and his future. That certain someone had both of their faces wreathed in the warmest smiles, every inch of that warmth borne from sacred memories. Their resident Princess, after enduring far too much pain, far too much loss, was happily assisting his King with morning duties. Making sure things continued to run as smoothly as possible. Something he had naturally done over the years. 

They had just finished discussing Prompto Amicitia's training routines, loving how his warm-up exercises were pretty much exuberant dances. Noctis' mind then returned to his fiancee, his eyes taking on a soft, ethereal glow. "I thought of inviting them, tiger," he told the gladiator beside him, as Prompto began to take his trainees through the second dance of the morning. And the trainees were eating it up, just as Chocobos inhaled Gyashl Greens. Noting the confusion on the face of Iris' brother, the King continued with a warm laugh. "I thought of inviting his family to our wedding," he went on, a clear reference to his fiancee. 

"So I was just wondering-did Ignis ever mention anything about a family to you? I know he confided in you a lot, so-"

Gladiolus' response was instant, warm and regretful. "Sorry, little brother. Princess Specs never gave me anything on his family, and I never felt it was my place to press 'im. Figured if he ever wanted to bring 'em up, he'd bring 'em up. Never did, though." Adoration blossomed within his eyes, as a result of seeing his husband happily training soldiers of the future. "I'm starting to think there's a lot of stock in what you've been saying, though," he went on, folding his arms. "You know, about Iggy not really being one of us."

They fell silent, King and brother thinking of their resident deity. Their chef, Princess and warrior. The one responsible for getting them through the years with memorable culinary masterpieces, a tuneful voice and a divine spirit. Memories glazed Noctis' eyes over, all of them focused on noble, selfless Ignis. The swordsman that eagerly sacrificed everything, life included, to protect their future. 

Thank the Six for Lunafreya returning Ignis to them.

"It all makes sense, ol' Princess being an Astral," Iris' brother went on, resting his back against the floor-to-ceiling window. "Not once have we heard anything about his family, and I'm pretty damn sure Ignis isn't hiding anything out of spite. Not even the bird knows anything about 'em," he remarked, a reference to the husband he doted over. "And Prompto could pull secrets outta Cor."

"I realized it when little brother showed me some of his pictures over breakfast," the King said, his voice serene and reverent. "Prompto showed me the pictures he snapped of Ignis at morning practice, and that's when it hit me. I realized how incredible, how beautiful, our Princess really is. How he's too incredible to be _human."_

Noctis turned to his former trainer, his lifelong friend, his brother. "I know there was a time Ignis felt abandoned. A time in which he felt all of the promises I made to him were broken. He's too good, too noble to ever say anything to me, but I know. I know I hurt him, just as much as I hurt you and Prompto. But mark my words, tiger-I'm going to spend every damn moment of this life making him happy. I'm pretty sure he'll keep nagging me over some damn broccoli, but I'm going to make him the happiest creature alive. It's what he deserves, after all, for being my point of origin. Besides, gotta make my old man and Lu proud of me. They asked me to look after him, so...yeah. I've got a few responsibilities on my shoulders."

Gladiolus' smile broaded at the mention of Lady Lunafreya and King Regis. Not only was she responsible for breathing life back into Ignis after his fateful battle with Chancellor Izunia, but she visited Noctis in a dream. Alongside King Regis and Ravus, she blessed the upcoming wedding ceremony. Which led to sylleblossom petals painting the earth as they spoke, their petals streaming from the heavens. "Guess what?" Noctis asked, cutting through his friend's memories, eyes reflecting the petals' light.

"I'm going to invite them."

"Whaddya have up your sleeve _now,_ Your Highness? I thought we didn't know anything about Iggy's family."

Noctis' smile turned roguish. "We don't. Not about his family down _here,_ anyway. I'm talking about inviting the guys upstairs." 

The gladiator shook his head with a fond chuckle. "You never fail to amaze me, you little punk. You know he's already nervous, right? You aren't going to help Ignis feel any better by inviting the Astrals."

"It'll be fine," came the merry response, complete with twinkling eyes. The King patted his friend on the back, beaming. "I'd never forgive myself I _didn't_ invite his family. Besides, I want them to know. I want them to know their brother's going to be well taken care of." Turning his back, preparing for departure, Noctis added: "He can consider it payback for almost tricking me into eating broccoli last night."

With that, the King walked off into the morning calm, singing 'I want to ride my Chocobo, all day'. Gladiolus Amicitia watched him walk off, feeling silly for ever losing his faith in Noctis Lucis Caelum.

His King, his brother, and Ignis Scientia's soon-to-be husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envisioned the pictures Prompto took of Ignis being inspired by Yuna's Sending dance. Pretty much Ignis performing the Sending with his sword.


	3. Watery Music Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview: "Wait a minute, what's got you all upset, baby bird? Why didn't you just call me?"
> 
> Prompto's voice rose in volume. He became even more frantic, almost panic-stricken because the excitement raging within was becoming too much.
> 
> "He says he's here for the wedding and his last name's Scientia!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was sitting at work today, tickled pink about being able to find very little about Ignis' backstory. I was also thrilled to find quite a few forum threads about Ignis' mysterious backstory. There were plenty of theories, like Ignis being related to the Nox Fleurets, and even Ignis being a relative of Ardyn's, but outside of his uncle, there were absolutely no canon details. At all. We were given insight on Prompto's "parents", Gladiolus' family and of course Noct's family, but close to nothing about Ignis'. 
> 
> Then someone mentioned Ignis having high magical stats. 
> 
> ALL OF MY IGNIS HEADNCANONS HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED.
> 
> This originally was going to be a much shorter, fluffy project about Ignis and Noctis getting married, but in trying to find out Ignis' backstory, then finding out he pretty much doesn't have one outside of being Noctis' caretaker, led me to creating this chapter. Then I watched bits and pieces of Episode Ignis, found out Ravus lives in the alternate ending, and-
> 
> Argh. Being a responsible, mature, organized writer is wonderful. Final note: this chapter was written to 'Watery Music Box' from the Fire Emblem Fates soundtrack, thus the chapter's name.
> 
> Thank you very, very much for reading.

_It shook the earth within and below, the sorrow storming through him. A million memories collided with the present, each one a tidal wave of unholy strength, threatening to drag him into the abyss of loss. It was in that moment, that infinity, he felt the greatest maelstrom of grief. Thunder so powerful, it would be impossible for him to return from it._

_Obsidian clashed with infinite emerald green. Frost crept within and incinerated him, brutal and unyielding, borne from a nightmare that never should have been. He held his point of origin close, memories falling in the form of tears, tears enveloping the earth around him. Tears becoming the earth within him. It hurt, hurt to breathe, hurt to think, hurt to believe. Hurt. Everything within him and around him became hurt. Cold, deafening hurt. He cried out, cried himself raw, but the one within his arms wouldn't answer. Wouldn't open his eyes. Wouldn't come back. Wouldn't breathe, smile, speak, no matter how much the prince cried out his name._

_"Don't do this to me, Ignis! Don't do this to me, please! By the gods, Princess, open your eyes! Please! Don't leave me, please, please Ignis! Please! Don't you fucking leave me, Ignis, PLEASE! Open your gods-damned eyes!"_

_The Keep's frost became the blood and earth within. Noctis Lucis Caelum held the core of his soul close, shook him, pleaded, wept, but nothing came. Tears erupted within him and around him, but nothing came. The world itself became tears, hurt, memories, longing, but nothing came. The one within his arms remained silent, face wreathed in eternal peace, his final smile flashing in the minds of his beloved soul mates. It was beautiful, warm and infinitely serene, a treasure none of them had witnessed before-and it would be the last treasure Ignis would give any of them._

_Gladiolus Amicitia held their weeping Chocobo close, his grip strong and loving, hands burying Prompto's face in his chest. Three hearts were in shards on the Keep's earth, all of them breaking, bleeding, pulsating with memories held dear. He had to stay strong but it hurt, hurt seeing his old friend, his confidant, lifeless. Hurt knowing Ignis had endured far too much alone. Hurt knowing that the prince's heart would remain broken. Hurt knowing that the photographer he had fallen in love with would remain broken. He had to remain strong, the resident gladiator, for his soulmates were in dire need of his strength, but it was getting much too hard to keep it in. Much too difficult to breathe, to think._

_If there was only a way. If there was only a way to undo everything: the hurt, the loneliness Ignis must've felt, his damn sacrifice. His gods-damned sacrifice. That damn smile on his face. Prompto's sobs. Noctis' cries. If there was only a way to undo it all. But once again, the gladiator was useless. Completely, inexcusably useless._

_Light suddenly swept through him. Around him. Before him. He gasped, light swelling within him, healing him with such violent force, Gladiolus thought he'd break like a twig. It wasn't long before Prompto noticed the same illumination, the radiance suddenly filling the Keep with ethereal gentleness, and their eyes met. They exchanged hope, wonder, relief and excitement, then Iris' brother called out to Noctis. He lost himself and became new, his voice alive with the light flowing through the cavern._

_"Noct! Hey, Noct, it's-"_

_"Lu," the prince finished, his voice a soft, reverent murmur. Petals of a familiar flower were painting the earth once stained with tears. And as brilliant, purifying light continued filling the cavern, someone stirred within Noctis' arms. Their eyes met, glowing, warm, loving and happy, as hands cupped faces. As two hearts embraced. The bundle within the prince's arms spoke, his voice weak, warm. Euphoric._

_"Good morning, Highness."_

_It was there, in a world of memory and light, three weeping souls embraced someone that had been too strong for far too long._

Ignis Scientia proved himself to be divine quite a few times, but the moment Lady Lunafreya returned the chef to them, the truth struck Noctis harder than Bahamut's fist. The man within his arms was not mortal but a miracle. A hymn clothed in flesh and blood, proven by the way the Sylleblossoms framed his face. Proven by the light within those eyes-those brave, noble, beautiful eyes. It was those eyes the King almost lost, separated from his Ignis much too long, broken from him by fate that could not be controlled. Ardyn almost succeeded in tearing them apart.

Thank the Six for Lady Lunafreya. Not a moment would pass without Noctis thanking her.

The afternoon calm painted the earth within and beyond the palace windows, smiling as the King walked through the palace halls. Noctis' mind was a torrent of thoughts and memories, all of them focused on his soon-to-be-husband. The one and only soul responsible for capturing him-body, heart, mind and soul. The night's hours forced him to relive the moment of Ignis' death, and with that moment weighing heavily on his mind, he found himself torn in what felt like a million different directions. Wedding preparations still needed to be done, but where did his beloved go? Who did Ignis see once he closed his eyes? Was it a member of his family? Was it someone he met, once upon a dream? Were the heavens overjoyed at seeing a member of their family again? Were they disappointed over sending him back to the realm of mortals?

Just who, or what, was the miracle he had almost lost?

Questions would have to wait. Someone's shrieking cut his thoughts short. Scorching the halls, it was shrill, frantic, definitely carrying an urgent message. Along with his name. Noctis narrowed his eyes at an oncoming figure. Was it-

"Prompto?"

Indeed, it was the one and only Chocobo. The one and only creature that had managed to weave an eternal spell of infatuation over Iris' brother. The Crownsguard's gunner ran towards his King, his lifelong brother, arms flailing, voice hoarse.

"Noct Noct Noct Noct Noct Noct-"

Several things happened at once. Prompto collided with Noctis, Noctis caught the shrieking gunner, and both fell to the ground. Gladiolus' brother lifted himself off of Noctis, then helped his King to his feet, entire being ablaze with news. Their voices ran over each other, both anxious, Noctis confused-

"Noct Noct Noct, there's this guy! This guy came and says he's here for the wedding and-"

"Wait a minute, what's got you all upset, baby bird? Why didn't you just call me?"

Prompto's voice rose in volume. He became even more frantic, almost panic-stricken because the excitement raging within was becoming too much.

"He says he's here for the wedding and his last name's Scientia!"

Shock lit up Noctis' face like lightning. The gunner yanked his brother by the arm. Both shot through the halls, Chocobo leading his King, his King working to keep up with a bird running at the speed of light. Definitely unexpected, the news borne on the gunner's lips. It was as if Shiva herself had ended up at the palace's front doors, bearing blessings.

They couldn't run fast enough. Somehow, though, they soon came face to face with a gentleman that exuded a familiar aura. A warm, immaculate aura that stirred up memories of an ancient, serene dream. Prompto clutched Noctis' arm, shock and awe enveloped all they knew-

And the one before them spoke, smile emitting warmth of a thousand heavens.

"Greetings, young ones. I am none other than Alvis Lumine Scientia, scholar from the Scientia household."

Before either the King or gunner could find their voices, the one before them went down on one knee.

"My King, I come to you offering my eternal respect and undying friendship. I also come to you with answers to questions you may have had about your Intended."


	4. Wandering Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your Ignis has been watching over you long before any of your tales even began. He just took mortal form when the King's tale was meant to begin with his."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for coming. I'm delighted you're here!
> 
> This chapter was written to 'Wandering Flame' from the Final Fantasy X soundtrack. Alvis is intentionally left without descriptions because I would like you for to imagine his appearance. He can be old, young, super young, super old, whatever-it's entirely up to you. The sky's the limit!
> 
> And Ignis is the best. I have an entire Pinterest board dedicated to him. It's called 'Beauty'. Fight me on this.

"Greetings, young ones. I am none other than Alvis Lumine Scientia, scholar from the Scientia household."

Before either the King or gunner could find their voices, the one before them went down on one knee.

"My King, I come to you offering my eternal respect and undying friendship. I also come to you with answers to questions you may have had about your Intended."  
\------------------  
"This guy better be what he says he is," Gladiolus Amicitia muttered, anger and concerning transforming his voice into a soft, lethal snarl. Who was the snarl directed at? None other than the King's recent houseguest. Prompto had just delivered the news of the guest's arrival to his husband at the Palace Armory, a ball of yellow fluff and panic, finding it impossible to stand still or even breathe over the mysterious figure's sudden appearance. Which was supposed to justify why Iris' brother-in-law chose to physically go after his husband, instead of just calling him, but Chocobos sometimes didn't make any sense. Prompto made a full-time career out of being all over the place, but that was a story for a different day. Besides, that was one of the many things his husband and family adored about him.

Back to the matter at hand. Prompto's hand was clamped around his fist, leading him towards the castle's conference room, a flurry of emotions, love and memories. His gladiator, his sword and shield, followed the bird as quickly as he could, mind racing over dark possibilities. Not only was some shmuck alone with King Noctis, but he was claiming to be related to Ignis? There were no shortage of red flags in the air-especially since their princess hadn't said a word about any biological family. Not that Noctis couldn't take care of himself-believing that would have been akin to dishonoring the Cup Noodle dynasty. But if anyone even thought of screwing with any part of Gladiolus Amicitia's family, they were going to be in for a pretty big surprise. Wouldn't be one involving cake and presents, either. If that guy's story was even one-tenth off the mark, he'd be in the for the surprise of his life.

Ah. Fortunately for him, there wouldn't be a surprise party. Gladiolus may have developed a habit of being hit by curveballs every now and then, but over the years he managed to master the art of assessing someone with a single glance. Alvis Lumine Scientia passed his test with flying colors. With an aura remarkably similar to their princess', there was no way he could be a threat. Noctis apparently agreed with that line of thinking, sitting right next to the fusion of light and grace called 'Alvis'. Sure, Prompto felt comfortable enough to leave Noctis with Alvis, but Prompto also felt the need to become friends with Ravus. Someone with such an insanely high level of love and innocence could easily be taken advantage of. Which was where his sword and shield came in. But that was a story that would hopefully never have to be told, because if Gladiolus found anyone even plucking a hair off his husband's head, after earning Prompto's trust, THEY would be in for the surprise of a lifetime.

No, Alvis definitely wasn't anything to worry about. If a creature carried themselves with an empyrean glow, and looked as if they could calm Ifrit's flame, then there wasn't any cause for concern. However, him materializing out of thin air was a Chocobo of an entirely different color. "Afternoon," Iris' brother greeted him, giving the scholar a quick bow-a gesture of deep, genuine respect towards a guest in Noctis' neck of the woods. The gesture was warmly embraced, and met with a sun-kissed smile.

"Good afternoon, Sir Amicitia. I hope I haven't upset the apple cart too much."

The gladiator shook his head, then wrapped an arm around a frantic husband's waist. "Not at all," he assured the other, after giving a swift kiss to his Prompto's cheek. "We're always up for a little excitement." He then pulled out a seat for his frenzied bundle of love, took his own seat, and gave the scholar a pensive look.

"So. Word on the street is that you're related to our princess."

Noctis followed up his brother's words, for Alvis' convenience. Anxious laughter dribbled from his lips. "Who is also known as my Intended. My darling, precious, wonderful Ignis-whom I've been wondering about, so it's pretty great that you're here. There isn't anything wrong, though, right? You aren't here to take him away or anything, right?"

Iris' brother bopped his King on the head, shaking his own head all the while. "Still a pup."

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about you, Your Highness," their guest chuckled, merrily observing the antics between swordsman and sovereign. "I just believe it's time to shed some light on things. You are, after all, moving into a brilliant, beautiful new future with my cousin. Before you and your brothers meet the future head-on, I'd like to reveal a few truths. Regarding the one you're about to wed, of course."

Prompto's response was immediate. "I knew it. Our Iggy's an angel. Or some kind of superhero with totally awesome superhero powers, right?"

Alvis' warm, serene response sent Shiva's ice through their blood.

"You're absolutely correct, young one. Well done."

Noting the horror on their faces, Alvis continued. Afternoon calm spilled through the windows and onto his presence, framing him with reverence, as though the sun itself had given birth to him. "For the first order of business, please allow me to disclose how and why my cousin became a member of your rather adorable family. You see, it wasn't merely by chance. His duty to his King and his brothers-well, it was a task bestowed upon him by those that came before. It was offered to him, of course, and he gladly accepted it. Being creatures of the stars, we're tasked with a wide array of duties, all of which are meant to keep creation in order. We work as shadows to protect the light, and take our line of work rather seriously. When we're presented tasks at birth, we can choose to either accept them or decline them, which leads to the presentation of other tasks we may take. If we choose not to accept any of the tasks we're offered, we become guardians. Protectors of those that keep creation safe. If we accept a task, we understand it's an eternal contract. A contract that isn't ever meant to be broken. Contracts are, after all, woven into the fibers of our being."

Gladiolus and Prompto eyed a certain someone who had stiffened. It wasn't anything to be concerned about-just that the scholar's tale sounded very much like the tale of a certain Oracle.

Alvis leaned forward, hands folded, the sunlight within his eyes a fusion of tranquility and thunder. The more he spoke, the more similarities between his tale, and that of the Oracle's, arose. "When it's time for us to take action, we don the proper robes and begin the dance. Being among mortals in our true forms would have all of you in disarray, you know, so we take the proper precautions when performing our duties. Your Ignis has been watching over you long before any of your tales even began. He just took mortal form when the King's tale was meant to begin with his."

Which meant a certain someone's hardships began long before any of them could even take action. 

About a billion and one questions crashed into each other, each one roaring within their ears and blood, each one just as powerful as a divine tidal wave. Being the only one with a voice, Prompto stepped back into the fray. With his face as white as Shiva's breath, heart racing a mile a minute, he threw one of their many questions onto the table. "Since he's got a bunch of super amazing powers, why didn't he use them against the Chancellor? He fought tooth and nail against the guy that tried so damn hard to take everything from us! If he had just used his powers instead of the ring, he wouldn't have died, right?! Right?!"

"Ah. You're referring to Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, aren't you, little one?"

With Prompto's face growing whiter, thanks to Alvis using Ignis' nickname for a certain Chocobo, Gladiolus somehow found his voice. It wasn't at all what he wanted it to be, but knew he had to step forward nonetheless. Noctis wasn't speaking any time soon. Didn't help that his silence had 'I feel like burning down the galaxy' written all over it. "Hold the damn phone," Iris' brother snarled, his voice shrill, frantic. "How did you know he was referring to the fucking Chancellor?"

Childlike innocence sprouted on a face quietly wreathed in mischief. "Why, we speak without words. We see without our eyes. And we become aware of our path before its laid out before us. When your Ignis accepted his contract, we became aware of the path that would unfold. Trials and tribulations, smiles and heartache-all of it became clear. Crystal clear. It was all made perfectly clear to our dear Ignis, yet he still signed up for it. Without batting an eye."

Alvis' smile became as solemn as night, despite the sunlight illuminating the palace's conference room. "As for your questions, dear Prompto...well, if he had donned his true form against that wretched cockroach, your time together would have come to an end. You see, Ignis regaining his natural form would shatter his contract. He would have won without ending his mortal existence, yes, but your memories of him would've been taken. He would've gone back to watching all of you from afar-without any of you knowing a hair on his head. His beloved King included. But while our King slept, regaining his true form was a possibility he entertained on quite a few occasions. He tried to return to his true self several times." Noting the elevated horror on Prompto's and Gladio's faces, he pressed on with an explanation.

"He wanted to take every chance to break the threads of fate. To rebel against them, all to save the one he had fallen so madly in love with. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make his way back to us. For you see, his connection to our realm was severed. The guilt and grief he bore, over losing his King to slumber, crushed every chance he had at returning home."


	5. Revelations and Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keep him away from me. If I see him, he dies. And here's the kicker-he'd let me kill him. With a smile on his face." 
> 
> Alvis' revelations are far too much for his king and brothers to bear. Noctis reacts to the revelations in a way that shatters the afternoon calm like a rock through a stained glass window.

"He wanted to take every chance to break the threads of fate. To rebel against them, all to save the one he had fallen so madly in love with. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make his way back to us. For you see, his connection to our realm was severed. The guilt and grief he bore, over losing his King to slumber, crushed every chance he had at returning home." 

The tension was deafening and thick, like the obscurity that had forced the kingdom into ten years of darkness. With a bowed head, and mind submerged in a whirlpool of emotions, Noctis wasn't aware of all eyes being on him, waiting for an uncertain future with bated breath. Apocalyptic chaos brewed beneath creation's deceptively calm surface, with the King bearing the power to erupt calm's remnants. At any moment their sovereign could erupt, painting the room with fifty shades of wrath, and he'd have every right to. Discovering their Ignis, their princess, was masking about a billion years of suffering, wasn't exactly like finding out a Chocobo had just been born. 

Every breath was taken an excruciating step, bearing the weight of recent revelations. Silence was perpetual and ear-splitting. A thousand years passed before Noctis somehow managed to find his voice, mind reeling with images of certain brunette. "Tell me, Alvis," he commanded, voice quiet, trembling like the earth before the dawn. Certain words were laced in cyanide, every inch of anger directed at the absent Crownsguard member. His soon-to-be husband. 

"How did all of that grief and guilt make it impossible for him to return home?"

Prompto's frantic eyes and Gladio's solemn eyes darted over to Alvis. "Simple," he shrugged, seemingly carefree-with his voice bearing about a thousand years of warm memories. "He lost the ability to hear himself. He lost all faith in himself and his abilities, rendering him unable to get in touch with his celestial blood. If you don't believe you can do it, then you won't. It really is that simple, is it not?"

Prompto's husband narrowed his eyes at the scholar, his entire being quietly swelling with wrath. "I'm interested in seeing if this is just as simple," he confessed. "About the memory loss-you said him regaining his 'true form' would have caused us to lose our memories of him. Is that something outlined in the job description, or something he can make happen with the snap of a finger?"

A frown, gentle and infinitely kind, broke out on Alvis' face. "It's something he would have chosen to do, my friend," he replied, his voice a sad sigh. "Leaving all of you behind, then forcing you to bear so many memories of him-it's not something he would have been proud of. Not something he'd ever be proud of, if he ever chose to return to us."

Which would mean cancelling out all memories of a certain marriage. Plus friendships. Friendships that weren't that big of a deal-just little things built up over years and years of heartache. Adventures. Suffering. Self-discovery. The ensuing silence was broken in an apocalyptic snap. "You're here for the wedding, right?" Noctis asked the palace guest, his tone and eyes dangerous. The sovereign bowed his head, and the conference room was overtaken by Shiva's frost. Prompto's and Gladiolus' eyes returned to Alvis, visibly uncomfortable with their brother's tone, and increasingly uncomfortable with where their meeting was going. They would have taken a stronger shine to news of an invasion.

The gentleman in their presence nodded, face wreathed in tender concern. "Of course I am, Your Highness."

The response was instant. It was accompanied by a chuckle, but the sound was about a million miles away from cheerful. "Sorry, but there isn't going to be one. You're more than welcome to stay a while, though, if you're interested."

It wouldn't have been at all wise to give Alvis the room to answer. Taking that into immediate, firm consideration, Gladiolus sprang into action. Settling comforting hands about an increasingly frantic photographer's shoulders, he commanded Prompto to whisk Alvis off to a guest chamber, his voice firm but ever loving. Not a second was wasted in carrying out that command; with fervent trust in Gladio's ability to calm Noctis down, he ushered their guest out by the arm. In the blink of an eye, gladiator and sovereign were left to themselves, both of them overflowing with fire.

Seconds were no different from years. Time was a brutal fiend indeed. Gladiolus spoke first, breathless, frustrated-

"Look, runt. I know you're pissed. So am I. I'm dying to kill Ignis just as much as you are."

If one's voice had the power to kill, Prompto's husband would have been slain on the spot. "I don't think you know the half of it, buddy."

Quiet wrath rose to a feverish level. "Wanna bet?"

The immediate response was drawn out in a lethal snarl. "Sorry, not interested in any games. Our Princess has been playing enough. Which explains why I'm also not interested in any wedding."

"Calling it off? Without him here? We sure we wanna go down this road?"

The ensuing eruption of anger shattered the conference room windows. First came a scream, then words mired in fury, all accompanied by sonar waves of divine power. Ear-splitting waves of energy from an enraged being. "I've never been more sure of anything my whole damn life," came the roar, set off by eyes made of crimson. Footsteps began a panic-stricken descent into the shattered conference room, but came to an immediate halt once their king spoke.

"Why wouldn't I be sure? I've been through this enough to know what I'm doing. After all, first it was my old man, then Lu, and now it's Ignis!"

Gladiolus usually had a knack for cutting their arguments short, but it was in the palace conference room he suffered a devastating loss. Noctis' eyes burned through him as he brought an end to their battle, every breath laced in arsenic.

"Keep him away from me. If I see him, he dies. And here's the kicker-he'd let me kill him. With a smile on his face."

Noctis was gone in a heartbeat, all joy and calm leaving with him. Oh well. Gladiolus hated admitting defeat, but he had absolutely nowhere to turn.

It was pretty difficult finding the grounds to argue against someone's point of view, when you were just as pissed off as they were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how will the Princess react to this? I think I need to have Ignis step in.


End file.
